Network service providers often want to provide their customers with network service levels agreements (SLAs). The SLAs typically tie to network billing models to provide price differentiation based on the service rendered. Customers too may want assured bandwidths on the network. SLAs would be easy to implement in a network when all packets in the network from point A to point B follow one fixed path. In this case, an implementation of customer-specific bandwidth or quality of service (QoS) can be at the ingress port. Generally, however, it is more complex to implement SLAs if a packet can take many different paths from point A to point B. For example, if a customer owns multiple servers inside a data center and a given pair of servers can communicate with each other through different paths, then the specified services under SLAs may be dynamically split between those paths. The diverse paths can make it difficult to implement SLAs in a network.